Accidentally In Love With A Stripper
by AdornTheThrill
Summary: Edward thinks he has found his one true love in Bella Swan, but then enters a girl who turns his world upside down. Pilar, who is better known by her stage name Venus, is a stripper who is sex personified. She has a few things to teach him and a few things to learn before she can love. A/N - I'm not a fan of Bella, so I will hate on her in the story.
1. Oh My Goddess!

"Come on, Edward! It'll be fun!" Emmett said as he dragged a very unconvinced Edward to his jeep. Jasper just waits in the car and laughs.

Edward glares at him. "I can't believe I let you guys talk me into going to a strip club. Isn't that illegal for minors? And what about Alice and Rose? What about Bella?"

Emmett chuckles. "Technically yes, but we're not minors. Plus, there's an underground teen club, so we're going to that one just in case we'd get busted at a regular one. Alice and Rose think it's funny that we're making you come. As for Bella...she's a bitch." Edward slumps and reluctantly allows himself to be dragged.

They are finally inside a dimly-lighted building with blaring dance music and naked girls all over the place. Emmett claps Edward on the back. "Have fun, Edward. They are yours for the picking." He says before he and Jasper walk towards the "bar."

Edward looks around and notices the girls staring at him lustfully. A few of them are staring at his crotch hungrily. He scoffs and walks over to his brothers. "This is disgusting. How'd you even find this place?"

"School...and the girls recommended it." Emmett says before grabbing a redhead by the waist and leading her down a smoky hallway to one of the private suites.

Edward's eyes are practically popping out of his head and Jasper laughs at his expression. "The girls are very open about "experimenting" as they like to call it, but Emmett and I know they're actually bi." He says as he walks away with a blonde.

Edward is left by himself at the "legal" teen bar. He forces himself to down a few drinks seeing as how he had nothing else to do. He glared at any girl that tried to approach him. They would hesitate and then find another client every time. After 10 minutes pass Jasper and Emmett finally rejoin him. "It's 11..." Jasper says to Emmett excitedly, who only smiles widely.

"Wait...what happens at 11?" Edward asks.

The other two face him towards the main stage at the center of the room. It is huge and round with a pole running from the ceiling through the middle of it. It can be seen from anywhere in the club. "At 11, Venus performs. She is the newest, but the best and sexiest dancer. I've never seen her go in or out of the suites though."

"What goes on in those anyway?" Edward asks.

"Anything you want." Emmett waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Just then a man cuts off whatever barely audible song was playing. "And now...the dancer you all came to jack-off too...the embodiment of raw, hot sex...Venus!"

Freek-a-Leek by Petey Pablo begins playing as a tattooed girl is revealed wearing ripped denim shorts that only covers half her juicy, firm ass and a tight white tank top that outlines her full, round double D breasts. When the beat drops so does her ass. Although she doesn't strip, her dancing more than makes up for it. It is erotic and sensual, but it was also rough and harsh.

Edward's jaw was hanging slightly open. He was completely hypnotized by her. Her movements, her moans, her body, her face...everything about her called out to him. He felt a growing heat between his legs, but was too mesmerized to even care. Jasper and Emmett's chuckling pulled him out of his revery. "Looks like someone has finally caught the eye of this stubborn mule." Jasper jokes.

Edward waves them off. "Whatever." He focuses back on the goddess before him.

Her eyes lock with his. She bites her lip seductively and stays focused on only him. She sings the words, "_How you like it daddy, How like it daddy, How you like it daddy_" The rest of the dance she stares at him, her eyes piercing straight through him.


	2. Your Toy

**WARNING! SMUT FILLED CHAPTER!**

After the girl returns backstage, Emmett turns to the bartender. "Hey Mike?" The 20-something year old man looks up. "What's it take to get a suite with Venus for my brother, Edward, here?" He asks putting his arm around Edward, who is too stunned to say anything.

The man studies Edward for a little bit. "First time?" He asks and Edward nods. "Well, you're a fit, handsome guy. It's your first time and I saw the way she was looking at you. She usually stares at the walls during her dances, but her eyes were glued to you the whole time. You see, she doesn't go for guys just 'cause of good looks and money. She actually cares about what's inside. She's different, so I let her do whatever. She must've seen something in you, so just this once I'll send her to the suite."

Jasper slaps some money on the counter as Emmett walks Edward down the hall. "Mike says she's already waiting in the room." Jasper says joining the two.

"Wait...I can't. Bella-" Edward starts to protest.

"Is a bitch! We've already established this! There is a sex goddess waiting for you...Waiting!" He exclaims exasperatedly before shoving Edward inside the suite.

Edward gulps and unbuttons the first couple buttons on his shirt as he sees Venus laying on a large bed in her performance outfit. She sits up and tilts her head curiously. _She is cute when she tilts her...No Edward! Stop! You can't! _Edward scolds in his head as he walks to the edge of the bed. She grabs his hand and gently pulls him next to her. She puts his head in her lap and strokes his hair, her large breasts are pressed against his cheek. He feels the urge to turn his head and suck and bite them, but resists.

She notices him glance at her boobs. To tease him, she leans forward a little bit and glances at his crotch. She notices a bulge in his pants and smirks. "What's your name?" She purrs.

"Edward. Is Venus your real name?"

"No, it's Pilar."

"Pilar..." He says to himself as if testing it. "I like it." He concludes

"So do I. Well Edward, would it be okay if I changed? I'd really rather wear something else." She asks him. He just nods and decides to sit on the couch.

She slinks off the bed and walks into the closet. When she returns, Edward's jaw drops. She is wearing a black and red lace bra with a matching thong. She picks up a remote and turns on the stereo. Body Party by Ciara begins to play.

She walks seductively towards him. She spreads his legs and starts giving him his first lap dance, all thoughts of his girlfriend replaced with the show that was just for him. Halfway through the song she stops dancing and straddles him, her barely covered pussy meeting his fully-clothed cock and it twitches with excitement. She begins making out with him heavily, making him forget that she was only human. He grips her waist and licks her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she gladly gave. Their tongues wrestle for dominance and Edward wins easily.

After a couple minutes, he moves to her neck and she tangles her hands in his hair. He kisses and nibbles all over her neck until he hears her moan when he kisses the dip between her neck and collar bone. He begins to suck, bite, and kiss her sweet spot. She begins to moan more and more loudly and begins grinding her pussy against his cock slowly.

He growls and moves his hands to her hips, moving her hips faster. She moans and pushes his head down to her tits. He kisses and sucks whatever part of her tits isn't covered by her bra. Before, he thought her lingerie was fucking sexy. Now, it was in the fucking way. He slid a hand up her back and unsnapped her bra and tossed it across the room. His mouth latched onto her right nipple and began teasing it mercilessly while he tweaked and tugged her left nipple. She arched her back into him as her pace against his dick increased. He growled and attacked her tits with his mouth and hands, making sure to give both tits equal attention. She cried out his name again and again like her life depended on it.

She pulled his face back to her's and clawed at the buttons of his shirt. He tore off his shirt and threw it somewhere by her bra. Pilar bit her lip and stared in admiration. Sure she wasn't one to like a guy just because of his looks, but she could still appreciate beauty. He smirked and said in a deep, husky voice, "Like what you see?"

She gave him a lust-filled look. "Fuck yes!" She practically moaned before kissing and grinding on him again. She kissed his neck and found his sweet spot almost instantly. She sat on the coffee table and began trailing kisses down his chiseled physique till she reached the top of his pants. She stared into his eyes and began licking and sucking his bulge. He threw his head back and moaned. She licked and sucked his bulge till the crotch area of his jeans were soaked with her spit.

She undid his belt and eagerly slipped off his pants and boxers. His excited dick sprang up and she marveled at his great length before flicking the tip with her tongue. His hips bucked in anticipation. She continued teasing his long shaft with her tongue. He grew impatient and grabbed her hair. Her eyes were still on his. "I need it in your mouth now." He hissed and she eagerly complied. She moved her head back and forth slowly. Then, little by little, she moved faster and took more of him in her mouth. She was soon deep-throating him and was glad she didn't have a gag reflex. But he was still too big for her mouth to take all of him. She stroked the rest with one hand while the other massaged his balls. He growled and moaned her name, gradually getting louder the faster she went. His moans and his voice was so sexy she moaned. The vibrations from her moans added to Edward's pleasure. He blew his hot, sticky seed into her mouth and some shot onto her tits.

He stared at as she swallowed and seductively licked her lips. She leaned back on the table and rubbed her drenched pussy through her thong. She threw her head back and moaned his name. She rubbed her pussy and flicked her clit while her other hand played with tits. She locked her eyes with his again before moving aside her thong and thrusting a finger into herself. She moaned his name again. She gradually started going faster and adding more fingers until she was fisting herself. Every time she moaned, she moaned his name. Whenever she yelled, she called out his name. She stared him in the eyes. "Do you like it when I touch myself here?" She purrs just before moaning his name again.

Edward's cock stiffened and sprang up again as he watched this sex goddess pleasure herself for him. He couldn't take it any more. If she was going to cum, he would be the cause of it. Every time she moaned or called out his name, it would really be him giving her pleasure.

He removed her hand just as she was about to climax and ripped off her thong. She looked up at him and begged to be satisfied. He picked her up and smashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped when she was suddenly slammed against the wall. This excited her even more. She started grinding her pussy against his impressive length again and was excited that there were no barriers between them this time. He growled and moaned, "Pilar..." just before thrusting hard into her.

She screamed in pleasure and shock. "Edward..." She moaned. "Fuck me...Fuck me hard...Fuck me real hard..." She moaned.

He pulled out of her and whispered in her ear, "Who does this pussy belong to?" She whimpered. "I said, Who does this pussy belong to?" He growled in her ear and thrust hard into her again.

"Y-y-you..." She managed.

"Right. And what is your response when I want something?" He smirked. Her eyes widened in realization. So he had noticed she was dancing for him. He thrust hard into her again when she didn't answer. "What do you say?" He growled and nibbled her ear.

"How you like it daddy?" She sang and sounded just like the girl on the track. He smirked again and attacked her soft spot while he started thrusting in and out slowly. She tried to meet his thrusts for more force, but he held her hips in place and tortured her slowly. "Faster..." She half moaned, half whined.

He moved slower. "What's my name..." Just as she opened her mouth, he thrust into her harshly and she gasped. He moved slowly again. "I said, what's my name..." He shoved his cock hard and deep into her when she was about to answer and she threw her head back and yelled out his name.

"Edward!" She yelled and he thrust in and out of her faster and harder. He alternated. He would gradually go faster and harder, giver her a good thrust deep and hard, then go slow again. No matter the pace though, he always hit her g-spot.

His hands explored every inch of her body. He'd be squeezing and massaging her ass, then fondling her tits and teasing her nipples, then he would randomly flick her clit or thrust deep and hard into her. And his voice was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard, it was deep and husky. He would moan and growl into her ear, "Pilar...Fuck...You're so fucking hot and tight! Fuck..." He was driving her absolutely insane.

"Edward! Fuck! You're so good!" She moaned kissed his soft spot. She sucked, kissed, and licked making him moan her name even louder. He thrust roughly and slammed her g-spot causing her to bite his soft spot. He yelled out her name and flicked her clit. She bucked her hips and moved her lips to his ear and began nibbling on it.

"Talk dirty to me, baby..." He growled.

"Your wish is my command..." She moaned and he thrust hard into her. She moaned his name. "Ooh...that feels so good! Do it again...do it again!" He thrust deep again and she yells out his name again. "Fill me up daddy...Fuck my tight cunt! Make me scream with that big dick of yours!" His deep, hard thrusts become constant. "That's right daddy...this is how a real man fucks!" She moans. "My pussy loves fucking your monster!" Pilar yells out in ecstasy and reaches her climax.

He feels her tighten around him when she cums, pulls out and blows his load onto her tits. Staring at his muscular body and still long dick even though it's deflated makes her horny again. She brings one breast to her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. She licks it clean of his sweet sticky cum, then sucks on her nipple for a bit. She does the same to the other one and notices he is admiring her body, especially her breasts and that his dick has hardened again. "Like what you see?" She purrs and he nods. "Does big daddy's dick want to be fucked by my big, juicy tits?" She sucks her finger as though it were his dick and drags it down between her breasts erotically.

"Fuck yes!" He groans and begins titty fucking her. She takes him into her mouth he thrusts in and out between her breasts. "Ooh...yeah...that's how daddy likes it..." He moans and starts playing with her breasts again. She moans and the vibrations add a jolt to his pleasure. He goes faster and faster until he blows his load again into her mouth, which she swallows.

Her body shines from a light sheen of sweat and she is breathing hard. He carries her to the bed and lays next to her. He gently traces the contours of her body with his finger, lingering every time he gets to her breasts. She chuckles. "You really like them don't you?"

He nods and looks her in the eyes. "And I like this part of you." He lightly traces her outer thigh. "And this part. " She gasps as his fingers tease her inner thighs. "And this part." His voice is getting huskier. His cold fingers lightly rub the lips of her heated pussy. Even though she was sore, she was already wet for him and waited for him to rub her slit, but it never came. "And here." He flicks her clit and her hips buck. "And here." He traces her smooth, flat stomach. "And you already know how much I like these." He tweaks her nipples and massages her breasts. "And I think I'm addicted to these." He traces her lips and she sucks his finger like she did her own and drags it down her body back to her breasts. He chuckles.

"I'm so fuckin' wet...Use me as your toy all night long." She says with eyes full of lust.

"Well, come here you filthy little slut!" He picked her up and held her over his very erect penis. "I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk!" He growled right before he dropped her and his cock slammed her g-spot.


End file.
